


Felix Felicis

by wingardiumleviosassy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Felix Felicis, Fourth Year, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Liquid Luck, M/M, Slytherin plotting, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardiumleviosassy/pseuds/wingardiumleviosassy
Summary: Another potion-themed drabble, in which Draco takes Liquid Luck to find out how Harry Potter possibly could have managed to get his name in the Goblet of Fire.





	Felix Felicis

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Pansy squinted at him warily.

“For the billionth time, I know what I’m doing,” Draco replied. “I’ll make sure he’s alone, and then ask how he got his name in the Goblet of Fire. Worst comes to worst, I can play it off as if I’m teasing him.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. He should be coming back from the Owlery any minute now. Remember that the Felix will only work for an hour or so,” She watched as he downed the golden liquid, and then planted a kiss on his cheek before prancing off towards the dungeons.

Draco waited until she was facing the other direction before grimacing and wiping his cheek. The potion started to take effect, making him feel oddly light. He barely had time to relish the feeling when he heard footsteps coming through the corridor and swiftly hid around the corner. If he had his timings right… 

He swung around, and as expected, came face to face with Harry Potter. Draco opened his mouth, expecting to come out with one of his usual insults, instead producing an entirely too chipper, “Good evening!”

Harry just looked at him. Draco stared back, with a curl to his lip that, uncharacteristically, couldn’t quite be considered a smirk. 

“Uhm… Good evening?” Harry replied cautiously. 

“How’s it going, Potter?”

Harry didn’t think he had ever heard Draco Malfoy talk so casually.

“Uh... I’m fine?”

“Good,” was the response.

They walked in silence for a little bit. 

“So, _Potter_ ,” Draco said the last word almost sarcastically. “How did you do it?”

Harry almost exploded. “For the last time, I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire!” 

“I know,” the Slytherin surprised even himself with that statement. 

“What? You do?” 

“It’s quite apparent. You did make a rather big fuss about it.”

“Then why are you bullying me for it?”

He rolled his eyes, coming to a halt. “Isn’t it obvious? I don’t really mean all that stuff. I’m just jealous. I don’t like being mean to your friends either, but that’s just what I’m expected to do.”

“Oh,” said Harry, eloquent as ever. 

“I have this whole reputation to uphold, and it all relies on me being horrible to you and racist towards your friends. If I wasn’t, I’d probably be disowned. You know what my father’s like. It was only in Second Year that I realised how horribly bigoted it all was.”

“Oh,” Harry repeated. 

“Ah well. Guess I’ll just have to play the part of Malfoy heir until you inevitably defeat the Dark Lord and my father is rotting in Azkaban.” He said all of this in a discordantly light tone.

Harry stood there for a bit, processing this. After coming to some sort of conclusion, he abruptly spun around to face Draco.

“Malfoy… Are you drunk?” he questioned. 

“No, but I wish I was.”

“Why?” 

“Because then I would have something to blame.”

And then he looked Harry dead in the eyes, then kissed him. 

 

Draco gave the password to enter the Slytherin common room, still dazed. He clambered through in a manner devoid of his usual grace, and was immediately accosted by Pansy. 

“So? Did you get it?” she squealed.

He touched his bottom lip gingerly, seemingly unaware of the fact that he was being interrogated.

“Draco!” she shrieked, now impatient. 

He snapped back to life. “What? Oh, he didn’t put his name in.”

And with that, he wandered off to his dormitory, leaving behind a very confused and agitated Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
